


as the stars fall from your eyes

by laveran, surfhare, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [14]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveran/pseuds/laveran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfhare/pseuds/surfhare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Война с титанами оставляет у каждого из них шрамы, глубоко врезавшиеся в душу.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Levi, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	as the stars fall from your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as the stars fall from your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944232) by [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/lincesque). 



> Кроссовер с фильмом «Тихоокеанский рубеж» (2013)

##### Часть 1

Эрен видит, как его мать умирает, оказавшись в ловушке среди горящих останков их дома.

— Мама! — кричит он в попытках подползти к ней. — Мама!

Пальцы Микасы крепче сжимают запястья Эрена, а Армин крепко обнимает его за талию. Они не отпускают его, чтобы не дать вернуться в родной дом — прямиком к неотвратимой гибели.

— Мама, — хрипит он, и это слово застревает в горле, когда Микаса и Армин толкают его за угол. В тот самый момент нога титана опускается на крышу. Крик резко обрывается.

Потом Эрен долго плачет. Громкие рыдания разрывают его грудь. Микаса крепко держит его, обнимая за плечи. Армин не менее опустошен, но плачет тише. Его боль такая же острая, как и у Эрена — Армин только что потерял деда.

Микаса — единственная, у кого сухие глаза, но в этой безмолвной маске, которую она все еще носит, скрывается горькая печаль. Из них троих Микаса всегда была самой сильной, а возможно, еще и самой мудрой.

— Я убью их! — клянется Эрен, запечатывая клятву рычанием в голосе и вкусом пепла на языке. — Я убью всех этих грязных инопланетных ублюдков!

Микаса медленно моргает, и ее руки ослабляют крепкую хватку на его запястьях.

— Нам нужно ехать на север, — говорит она.

Армин вытирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони и глубоко вздыхает.

— Почему на север?

Эрен отвечает, поднимаясь с грязного тротуара, глядя туда, где титан издает свой предсмертный крик и падает на землю с аккуратно вырезанной задней частью шеи. Егерь, который стоит над ним, блестит под зимним солнцем и с тяжелым металлическим лязгом убирает лезвия в специальные отсеки на руках.

— Академия егерей, — говорит он. — Мы поступим в Академию егерей.

*

Армин не боец. Он слишком мал, слишком медлителен, слишком много думает. Но он ничего не говорит, молча вписывая свое имя рядом с Микасой и Эреном в регистрационной будке, и идет вместе с ними на инструктаж.

— Только десять процентов из вас закончат обучение, — говорит рекрутер, пожилой лысеющий мужчина, когда все собираются. По его плечам видно, как сильно он устал. Кажется, что в его голосе Армин слышит голоса ветеранов Академии.

Армин задается вопросом, насколько ужасна война на самом деле. Средства массовой информации транслируют одну пропаганду, плакаты о вербовке висят на каждом углу, и все слышат только об успехах, победах и очень редко — о потерях.

— Академия это не игра и не соревнование, — продолжает рекрутер, выпрямившись и делая твердый шаг. Он смотрит на всех сверху вниз. — Если простым языком, то это ад. И всем вам, желторотикам, будет полезно помнить об этом.

Он рассматривает лица, устремленные на него в ответ, и усмешка кривит его губы.

— Смотришь на вас, молодых, нетерпеливых… Все вы пойдете на убой, — он поднимает руку, указывая в сторону Тихого океана, туда, где находится Разлом. — Золотой век егерей почти прошел, мальчики и девочки! Не осталось ни славы, ни богатства, только кровь, пот и в конце концов — смерть. Пора проснуться и почувствовать запах пороха.

Он снова смотрит на них и улыбается. Выражение лица не самое приятное, но голос становится мягче.

— Те из вас, кто передумал, могут уйти без последствий.

В рядах происходит приглушенное обсуждение, и Армин почти удивлен, когда первые несколько потенциальных курсантов в нерешительности поворачиваются и уходят. Следующие несколько уходят быстрее, и вскоре остается едва ли половина от собравшихся.

Тем не менее Эрен не двигается с места, продолжая стоять с высоко поднятой головой и смотреть прямо на рекрутера взглядом, в котором читается яростный вызов. Микаса упирается плечом в плечо Армина и, как всегда, ободряюще кивает ему. Он кивает в ответ, подавляя свою нерешительность и страх, и широко расставляет ноги.

Армин вспоминает липкое ощущение от дедушкиной крови на пальцах и жгучую боль в ноге, когда забор обрушился и придавил его к земле, не оставляя выбора, кроме как молить о помощи. Он потерял счет тому, на сколько частей пришлось порвать украденные рубахи, чтобы перевязать ушибленные ребра Эрена и окровавленные кулаки Микасы. Он до сих пор помнит, каково это, плакать, пока не сдавит грудь и жгуче не заболят глаза, а на языке не остается ничего, кроме привкуса крови и грязи. Он до сих пор помнит тепло рук Эрена и нежность рук Микасы, обнимающих его в те ночи, когда они втроем лежали под звездным небом. Это и есть те самые причины, из-за которых он продолжает стоять с высоко поднятой головой и свирепым взглядом голубых глаз.

Академия егерей может быть адом, но Армин уверен, что в этом нет ничего такого, ведь они все равно уже мертвы.

*

Эрен не лидер, он никогда не станет лидером, и никто не знает этого лучше, чем Микаса.

Эрен слишком молод, слишком глуп, слишком вспыльчив и, страшнее всего, он отчаянно жаждет смерти, а от этого даже Микаса не может его спасти.

Однако она старается изо всех сил. Сворачивается рядом с ним калачиком на нижней койке, когда ночью, охваченный кошмарами, он ворочается и хнычет. По щекам Эрена текут слезы. Она находится рядом с ним во время тренировок, обучает его защитным приемам перед спаррингом на арене, а ночью помогает улучшить свою стойку. Она сидит с ним и позволяет ему сжимать свою руку чуть крепче, чем нужно, не жалуясь на боль от синяков на собственной коже.

— Помедленнее, — говорит она ему снова и снова. Слова нежные, взгляд еще нежней. 

Однако Эрен никогда не слушает, сколько бы раз она это не повторяла. Эрен старается изо всех сил — мало спит, меньше ест — и каждую минуту, когда не тренируется, читает в библиотеке Академии. Микаса не знает, сколько раз Эрен засыпал, склонившись над планами сражений, считая победы или уткнувшись лицом в тактические карты и отчеты о миссиях. Вместе с Армином они убирают за ним беспорядок и возвращают книги и папки на законные места. Микаса всегда уносит Эрена в их комнату и укладывает в кровать. В эти ночи она задерживается у его постели и проводит пальцами по пульсу на его шее, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще дышит, а сердце его по-прежнему яростно бьется.

Она никогда не умела успокаивать. Она никогда не робела перед хулиганами, которые преследовали Эрена, избивая их до полусмерти за то, что они косо на него смотрели. Она никогда не делала ему лимонад и не говорила, что все будет хорошо.

Микаса знает, что все не в порядке, потому что опирается только на холодные факты и суровые истины. Микаса не хочет быть здесь, но в то же время она не хочет быть нигде. Единственное место, где она хочет существовать, — рядом с Эреном. Хочет следовать за ним, защищая до самого конца.

Эрен никогда не станет лидером, потому что он слишком безрассуден, слишком глуп и слишком молод, но Микасе все равно. Она пойдет за ним в пекло ада и дальше, потому что он последний человек, о котором она когда-либо будет заботиться, которого когда-либо любила, и она умрет, прежде чем позволит ему причинить себе вред.

*

Жан не должен был стать пилотом. Он, конечно, хотел работать в Шаттердоме, но вовсе не хотел рисковать жизнью и здоровьем, привязанный к пилот-капсуле машины для убийства высотой в двести футов.

И он очень сожалеет, что оказался способен не только успешно пройти все пилотные испытания, но и дрифтовать с одним из своих сокурсников. Марко на самом деле старше, но охотно остался в Академии еще на год, чтобы они с Жаном могли тренироваться вместе.

 _«Инициирую нейронное рукопожатие»_ , — оповещает ИИ егеря.

Когда между ними образуется мост, Жан чувствует возбуждение Марко и скрытую под ним вспышку страха.

Жан молча протягивает руку, уверенный, что ее примут, и они вместе ныряют в дрифт — бесконечное свободное падение, — в котором есть только они, только рука в руке и разум в разуме.

— _Я здесь_ , — говорит Жан, но не произносит слов вслух. — _Возможно, я никогда не хотел быть рейнджером, никогда не хотел егеря, но все нормально, потому что у меня есть ты._

Во рту ощущается привкус конфет с пятого дня рождения, который он не отмечал, и боль в спине от веса книг из школы, которую он не посещал. Жан чувствует фантомную боль в руке, которую не ломал, катаясь на скейтборде с друзьями, у которых лица незнакомцев.

 _«Это мысли Марко_ , — думает Жан, — _его воспоминания, его жизнь»_. Жана до сих пор поражает доверие и интимная близость дрифта. Это не первый раз, когда они это делают, но, возможно, этот самый глубокий из всех. Жан дышит, и чувство свободного падения ослабевает, пока он не тонет в нем.

— Готов? — спрашивает Марко, когда их пилот-капсула подключается, а егерь просыпается. Его мысли отзываются эхом: — _Ты боишься?_

— Вовсе нет! — отвечает Жан и думает: _«Да, да, да, да!»_ — и знает, что Марко все это слышит.

Марко — первый человек, который узнает Жана таким, какой он есть на самом деле: трус, который предпочел бы сбежать, а не вступить в драку, но все же остается рядом с ним.

— Ты не такой, — уверенно говорит ему Марко, когда оживает Виктори Роуз.

*

Марко погибает при исполнении служебных обязанностей.

— Он умер героем, — произносит маршал Смит, голос его несет скорбь и траур. За последние несколько лет Жан слишком часто слышал эту фразу, и это далеко не первый раз, когда она адресована одному из его сокурсников. Пять месяцев назад она была посвящена Райнеру и Бертольду, которых после выпуска назначили во Владивостокский Шаттердом. Тогда, во время обеда, все резко стихло, а новость, наоборот, прогремела над их головами: Бертольд и Райнер были сбиты около сибирского побережья, окруженные двумя титанами класса А, каждый более пятидесяти метров в высоту, и еще несколькими сигнатурами поменьше.

— Я хочу уйти со службы, — говорит он позже, стоя в полумраке кабинета маршала. Как и ожидалось, Леви тоже там, привалился спиной к дальней стене, привычно хмурясь.

Смит встает, а Жан понимает, что совсем забыл, как тот высок (или пытался забыть, как на самом деле ничтожен сам).

— Это окончательное решение, Жан? — голос ровный, тон не выражает абсолютно ничего.

Жан выпрямляется и не смотрит маршалу в глаза.

— Да, сэр.

— Что за дерьмо я только что услышал? — Жан дергается от явного презрения в этих словах и совершает ошибку, подняв глаза от пола. Леви перехватывает его взгляд, а затем отталкивается от стены и подходит, встав напротив Жана. — Что? За? Дерьмо? — повторяет он, с каждым словом пальцем тыча в грудь Жана, а Эрвин подается всем телом назад, кажется, довольный от того, что вот-вот должно произойти.

— Сэр? — Жан надеется, что его голос звучит спокойно.

Леви низкий, едва достает Жану до плеча даже в сапогах, но в этот момент он, кажется, возвышается над ним одним своим присутствием. Он — _сильнейший из людей_ , солдат до кончиков пальцев, не раз заглянувший в бездну ада и плюнувший смерти в лицо.

— Думаешь, твой второй пилот умер только для того, чтобы посмотреть, как ты убегаешь, поджав хвост? — спрашивает Леви. Он выражает свое презрение изгибом верхней губы, отвращение плещется в его глазах. — Ты собираешься повернуться спиной к своим товарищам, которые рискуют жизнями? Прятаться, пока твой второй пилот гниет в могиле? Этим ты планируешь заниматься?

— Довольно, Леви, — широкая рука Эрвина ложится на плечо Леви, и это короткое прикосновение заставляет того замолчать почти мгновенно. Однако его глаза, темные и прищуренные, не отрываются от Жана, карая и без слов.

Жан делает глубокий вдох и не может думать ни о чем, кроме Марко. Марко валяется на диване в их комнате и читает. Марко протягивает Жану шоколадный пудинг, который стащил из столовой. Марко, который всегда улыбался ему, всегда находил доброе слово. Марко, который любил Жана беззаветно, всем сердцем, и никогда не говорил об этом, потому что внутри дрифта слова не нужны.

— Так что, Кирштейн? — цедит Леви, когда Эрвин отпускает его. Он снова близко, и Жан поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Скажи-ка, ты собираешься умереть трусом? Или ты собираешься умереть солдатом?

Жан не Эрен, который слишком глуп, чтобы чувствовать страх, и не Микаса, которая использует свой страх как оружие, не проявляя милосердия. Он и не Армин, который боится, но научился преодолевать страх ради своих друзей. Жан не Леви, не Эрвин, не Ханджи и не Майк, не кто-нибудь из бесчисленных пилотов и техников, которые десятилетиями ведут эту бесконечную войну против непобедимого врага.

Ответ вертится у него на языке, потому что Жан всегда был и будет трусом. Он всегда будет бежать от драки, бежать, а не вступать в бой.

 _«Ты не такой»_ , — говорил — и верил — Марко. И Жан думает, крепко сжимая кулаки, что, возможно, ему пора подняться и стать тем человеком, каким Марко всегда считал его. Он так много раз подводил Марко, что ему это уже порядком надоело.

— Солдатом, сэр! — кричит он, вздернув подбородок, расправив плечи и ударив правым кулаком по груди слева, безмолвно повторяя клятву, которую дал в день выпуска. Клятву, которую он никогда не хотел принимать, но в которую все равно верил.

Жан не знает, какое выражение сейчас на его лице, но ухмылка, которую он видит на лице Леви — острая и жесткая, а выражение его глаз сменилось — отвращения там уже нет.

— Ты явишься на арену ровно в шесть ноль-ноль, — говорит Эрвин и улыбается Жану чуть ли не с гордостью. — Я отправлю всех потенциальных вторых пилотов на спарринг с тобой. Посмотрим, кто подойдет больше.

Жан отрицательно качает головой.

— В этом нет необходимости, сэр, — увидев, как Эрвин приподнял бровь, он спешно продолжает: — В Академии было два человека, с которыми я полностью совместим, — говорит он. — С Марко у нас было более стабильное нейронное рукопожатие, но с Армином Арлертом была более высокая совместимость дрифта.

*

##### Интерлюдия

— Что же нам теперь делать? — спрашивает Бертольд Райнера. Они вдвоем, в грязи и синяках, стоят плечом к плечу в крохотном переулке давно заброшенного города.

У них нет никого, кроме друг друга, их дом давно сгинул, превратившись в пыль, песок и кровь под ногами титана. Они кочевали из города в город в поисках сами не зная чего.

Райнер сжимает пальцы вокруг руки Бертольда и колеблется, потому что на самом деле до сих пор не знает. Они оба голодные и уставшие, но здесь не осталось ни еды, ни даже объедков, и никто из них не решается на долгую передышку, потому что в этой части страны все еще бродят титаны — те, что меньше размером, часто ускользают от внимания исследовательского корпуса Тихоокеанского региона.

Райнер смотрит вниз, и кажется, что это судьба, когда под ногами он видит рекламный флаер, рваный и заляпанный грязью, но все еще читабельный.

 _«Присоединяйся к Академии егерей!»_ — написано жирным шрифтом на ярком фоне.

Райнер улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поднять бумажку.

— Мы станем героями.

*

Возможно, для всех стало удивительным фактом, что эти двое, осиротевшие деревенщины, прошли первые два этапа обучения пилотов.

— Как будто это так трудно, — однажды посреди столовой намеренно громко усмехается Райнер. Другие курсанты быстро отворачиваются, делая вид, что не пялились и не перешептывались буквально мгновение назад.

Бертольд ничего не говорит, только улыбается и ставит десерт на поднос Райнера.

Они безупречны и на арене: предвидят атаки друг друга и легко считывают поток движений, ведь они лучшие друзья с пеленок.

— Что за технология дрифта? — усмехается Райнер, когда они заставляют другую пару ползать по арене. Он размахивает своим посохом по дуге и оглядывает комнату, вынуждая кого-нибудь еще бросить вызов им — непобедимым королям. — Нам не нужна никакая машина, чтобы объединить наши мысли — мы можем читать друг друга и без нее.

— Неужели? — спрашивает низкий голос из-за угла, и Райнер тут же оказывается перед Бертольдом, становясь между ним и неизвестной угрозой.

Человек выходит из тени, его движения пластичны, а грация смертоносна. Даже если раньше они были более или менее отрезаны от мира, Райнер по-прежнему признает и уважает того, кого тут же узнает как _сильнейшего из людей._

— Курсант Фубар, курсант Браун, — произносит Леви, наклонив голову. Неясно, сказано ли это с интересом или с какими-то другими чувствами. Он ниже, чем ожидал Райнер, но есть ощущение подавляющей жестокости и сильной личности, которая намного выше, чем физический рост Леви. Райнер ни на секунду не сомневается, что сильнейший мог бы убить и его, и Бертольда, не вспотев.

Из-за возникшего ощущения дискомфорта покалывает в позвоночнике, и Райнер чувствует, как его спина бесконтрольно выпрямляется.

— Вам приказано явиться в симулятор дрифта завтра к семи ноль-ноль, — Леви осматривает их с головы до ног, и на этот раз движение умышленно пренебрежительное. — Посмотрим, насколько ваши действия соответствуют вашим словам, курсанты.

*

Вокруг вспыхивают яркие огни, и воспоминания мягко обволакивают. Они наполнены теплом и радостью… 

_Он впервые встречает Райнера — или — Бертольда; он снова смотрит на то, как смеется Райнер — или — Бертольд; он склоняется над столом, опираясь на вспотевшие ладони, и впервые прижимается губами к губам Райнера — или — Бертольда; он протягивает руку, и Райнер — или — Бертольд тянется к ней, и их пальцы соприкасаются…_

Райнер падает, падает, падает и совсем не хочет останавливаться.

 _«Если я умру,_ — думает он, — _я хочу, чтобы все кончилось именно так»._

Ответ Бертольда это горячая волна гнева, которая болезненно обжигает разум и сердце.

— _Если это закончится,_ — говорит Бертольд в мертвой тишине дрифта, — _мы умрем вместе_.

Райнер улыбается.

*

— Райнер, вставай, — холодная рука Бертольда встряхивает его за плечо один, два раза. — Диспетчер сообщил, что два титана класса «Гигант» замечены приближающимися к берегу. Нам нужно поторопиться. 

Райнер потягивается и приоткрывает глаза, все еще слишком сонный, окутанный сладкой негой.

— Мне приснился сон, — бормочет он.

— Ты можешь рассказывать, пока одеваешься, — слегка раздраженно, но все-таки нежно говорит Бертольд, подтягивая его в сидячее положение и слегка толкая.

— Помнишь вечеринку в цветнике твоей мамы, когда тебе исполнилось шесть? — спрашивает Райнер, одной рукой нащупывая на полу у кровати рубашку, которую ночью бросил куда-то в этом направлении. Другой он прикрывает зевок.

Мягкий смех Бертольда почти заглушается тонкой футболкой, которую тот натягивает через голову.

— Как такое вообще можно забыть? Стефан столкнул меня в пруд, потому что хотел мой кусок торта, а потом ты ударил его и сломал ему нос.

Райнер цепляет Бертольда за футболку и тянет обратно в теплую постель.

— Он задирал тебя. Чего он ожидал?

Теперь он более или менее проснулся, наклоняется и целует Бертольда легким прикосновением к губам.

— Мне это снилось прошлой ночью, — бормочет Райнер, проводя пальцами по легкому румянцу, который расползается по скуле Бертольда. — И я именно тогда понял, как ты мне нравишься.

Улыбка Бертольда прекрасна.

 _«Двадцать минут до запуска»,_ — сообщает диспетчер.

— Ты оделся? Готов надрать титаньи задницы? — спрашивает Райнер, натягивая джинсы и ботинки.

Бертольд накидывает на плечи Райнера куртку и поднимает руку.

— С тобой? — спрашивает он. — Всегда.

 _«Пятнадцать минут до запуска,_ — напоминает им ИИ. — _Пилоты Арес Страйка должны немедленно явиться для прохождения процедуры подготовки»._

Райнер наклоняется, касаясь лбом лба Бертольда — их ритуал перед миссией.

— Если это закончится сегодня, — говорит он, заученные слова слишком легко срываются с языка. — Мы умрем вместе.

— Мы умрем вместе, — повторяет Бертольд. Слова такие же жестокие, как и в тот первый раз.

*

##### Часть 2

Крылья Свободы так же прекрасен, как и в тот день, когда был построен. Он стоит, высокий и непоколебимый, обшитый темными хромированными панелями и восстановленный в своей прежней славе — все тот же яркий символ надежды, которым был почти десять лет назад.

Леви ненавидит эту гребаную машину. Он возненавидел ее в тот момент, когда увидел, как она, начищенная до блеска и отполированная до совершенства, неподвижно стоит в Гонконгском Шаттердоме. Он разобрал бы ее голыми руками, если бы мог, потому что она представляет собой то, что происходит прямо здесь и сейчас. Но Леви всего лишь человек, ограниченный тем, чтобы сеять хаос в масштабах меньших.

Тем не менее люди предпочитают не стоять на пути, когда он локальным штормом несется по коридорам, расталкивая пилотов и механиков, даже не пытаясь извиняться. Никто ничего не говорит, стараясь убраться с его траектории, пока он не прошелся и по ним тоже.

— Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь? — рычит Леви, пинком открывая дверь комнаты с костюмами прямо над пилот-капсулой Крыльев Свободы.

Техники, которые окружают маршала, удивленно переглядываются, но сам Эрвин даже не оборачивается, а просто поднимает руки, позволяя прикрепить последние пластины к бокам и закрепить винты. И персонал, следуя примеру маршала Смита, опускает головы и заканчивает его экипировку так быстро, как только может.

— Леви, — произносит Эрвин ровным, спокойным голосом, пока его пальцы сгибаются в перчатках, проверяя, как они сидят. Выражение его глаз невозможно прочесть.

Но Леви всегда читал Эрвина очень хорошо. Они слишком давно знают друг друга — с того самого момента, когда Эрвин протянул руку грязному уличному мальчишке и улыбнулся. Эрвин был тем, с чьей помощью Леви смог попасть в Академию егерей. Он был тем, кто ограждал Леви ото всех порочащих слухов, пока тот бил один рекорд за другим: самая высокая совместимость дрифта, самый высокий балл на симуляторе. Потом, когда Леви первый раз вышел на поле боя и злоба превратилась в страх, Эрвин все еще оставался рядом — сильный и надежный. Он гордо улыбался, когда Леви награждали одной медалью за другой: огромное количество часов в дрифте, самое больше число поверженных титанов, ни одного поражения.

Они называют его _сильнейшим из людей_. Леви рассмеялся бы, если бы не боялся, что смех застрянет в горле и задушит его.

Леви знает, что все это ложь. Он никогда не был бы таким сильным, как они думают, если бы не Эрвин. Потому что именно Эрвин дал ему второй шанс, Эрвин дал ему повод снова начать жить. Именно Эрвин улыбнулся ему много лет назад и задал один простой вопрос, на который никогда не требовал ответа.

Эрвин был его краеугольным камнем, его партнером, его вторым пилотом. И сейчас Эрвин, высокий и стройный, в черном рейнджерском костюме с эмблемой двух перекрещенных крыльев над сердцем, готовится войти в пилот-капсулу их Свободы один, без него.

— Ты не можешь этого сделать, — говорит ему Леви, подходя очень близко и одним движением выбивая шлем из его рук. Они оба делают вид, что не слышат дрожи в голосе Леви. Его слова шипением вырываются сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ты не можешь.

Эрвин смотрит на Леви сверху вниз, его взгляд — глубокая синева, непоколебимая, как море.

— Леви, — снова говорит он, и голос его звучит разочарованно.

— Ты подохнешь там! — кричит Леви и бьет кулаком в нагрудник Эрвина, прямо в сердце.

Взгляд Эрвина смягчается, он зубами срывает ремешки на запястьях и стягивает перчатки, бросив их на стол рядом. Его ладони обхватывают лицо Леви.

— Леви, — повторяет он. На этот раз слова ласковые, нежные, и Эрвин гладит острые скулы, пальцами холодя теплую кожу.

Он наклоняется, и Леви подается ему навстречу. Их поцелуй горько-сладкий и отчаянный, Леви зарывается пальцами в светлые волосы, притворяясь, что соль на его губах не от слез.

В глазах Эрвина появляется что-то похожее на улыбку, когда он отстраняется, трепет эмоций отражается в изгибе его губ, когда он делает шаг назад, а потом еще один.

— Иди ко мне, — говорит он, протягивая руку. Как в их далекую первую встречу.

Леви пристально смотрит на него, сердце сильно и громко стучит в груди. Он смотрит на прекрасного золотого рыцаря, который спас ему жизнь, когда она уже ничего не стоила. А в это самое мгновение он наконец понимает, что это любовь и... прощание. Рука Леви дрожит в воздухе, прежде чем кончики пальцев соприкасаются и их ладони встречаются.

Пальцы Эрвина жаром обжигают его кожу, а затем стискивают тонкое запястье Леви, сжимая почти до боли. И Леви эгоистично надеется, что это оставит клеймо, отметину, которую он будет носить вечно.

— Леви, — и когда Эрвин произносит его имя на этот раз, оно звучит как уют и дом, как желание и вечность. — Ты доверяешь мне?

Тот же вопрос, который он задал в их первую встречу и на который в течение многих лет не требовал ответа.

До сих пор.

*

Эрвин всегда знал, что именно так все и закончится.

Он скользит на волнах нейросинхронизации, игнорируя тревожное давление на грудь и разум. Дрифт подавляет, особенно с одним пилотом за штурвалом, несущим бремя нейронной нагрузки в одиночку. Но он знает, что его связь с Крыльями Свободы всегда была и будет сильнее. Краем глаза он видит мелькнувший справа силуэт Леви, но понимает, что это всего лишь призрак, воспоминание, порожденное дрифтом, им самим и Крыльями.

— Нейронная связь устойчива и стабильна, — говорит Конни, и голос звучит ужасно храбро для парня его возраста. Эрвин сожалеет, что пришлось втянуть этих детей в войну, сделать их солдатами судьбы и удачи, которые еще слишком молоды, но за десятилетия долгой борьбы с титанами выбора у них становилось все меньше и меньше.

Раздается короткий треск, прежде чем голос Леви сменяет мягкий тон Конни.

— Не облажайся, — выплевывает он.

Эрвин знает, что Леви не может видеть его улыбку, но все равно не сдерживается и мягко улыбается ему. Слова им никогда не были нужны.

— Я вернусь и повешу значок маршала на твою грудь, — спокойно говорит ему Эрвин и направляет своего егеря вниз на морское дно, возглавляя их ударную группу из трех боевых машин.

Виктори Роуз и Альфа Охотник следуют за ним, держа мечи наготове, и в их коммуникаторах наступает напряженная тишина, тревожная и нерушимая.

Радар не показывает никаких признаков движения, кроме них самих, и впереди нет ничего, кроме бесконечного простора моря. Тишина почти жуткая. Эрвин не расслабляется, не теряет бдительности, но какая-то крошечная часть его начинает думать, что, _возможно_ …

И вот тогда три первых колоссальных титана появляются из ниоткуда, без предупреждения отбросив Крылья Свободы к коралловым рифам, один держит его руки, а второй наносит удары по кабине.

— Мы окружены! — предупреждающе кричит Эрвин, когда двойные клинки Крыльев Свободы скользят наружу, разрубая одного из титанов пополам.

Эрвин знает, что совершил ошибку, потому что забыл — на войне не бывает «возможно».

*

…он такой маленький, очень худой, но свирепость в его глазах заставляет Эрвина улыбнуться.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — спрашивает Эрвин.

Мальчик рычит на него и…

…он становится выше и плавно движется по арене, повергая противников одного за другим, даже не вспотев.

Эрвин улыбается ему.

Мальчик — нет, Леви — улыбается в ответ и…

…целуется так же, как сражается, — отдавая все, что у него есть.

— Ты доверяешь мне? — шепчет Эрвин против светлой кожи его подбородка.

Леви смотрит вверх и отвечает…

*

— _Да._

*

— Маршал, сэр, — молит Эрен по их личному каналу связи, — должен быть другой способ.

Эрвин проверяет ядерную боеголовку и нажимает на мигающую на экране кнопку _подтверждения._

— Это единственный способ. Убирайтесь на безопасное расстояние. Это приказ, — коротко говорит он, обрывая любой дальнейший ответ.

Он выдыхает, когда Крылья Свободы шагает прямо в центр сборища титанов. Они поворачиваются к нему лицами, и их сильно искаженные черты складываются в нечто, что могло бы быть улыбкой. Эрвин стоит совершенно неподвижно внутри пилот-капсулы, наблюдает и ждет, когда Виктори Роуз и Альфа Охотник исчезнут с его радара.

В коммуникаторе раздается треск.

— Какого черта ты, мать твою, делаешь? — шипит Леви, и в его словах слышится едва заметная дрожь, потому что он знает. Они оба знают.

— Леви. — Эрвин улыбается, когда обратный отсчет пищит в его в ушах.

 _«Я люблю тебя»,_ — не говорит он, потому что нет времени на бесполезные признания или излишнюю сентиментальность. Времени хватит только на одно последнее слово.

— Леви, — повторяет он и закрывает глаза, когда ИИ шепчет ему в ухо: _«Ноль»._

*

В звенящей тишине диспетчерской рубки раздается какой-то звук. Разносится эхом, становясь все громче и громче, и какая-то часть Леви удивляется, почему никто больше не пытается заткнуть уши руками, чтобы заглушить его. Остальная его часть заледенела, онемела, он не может дышать, потому что стотонная плита упала на грудь.

 _«Леви»,_ — сказал Эрвин в конце, и острая боль воспоминания почти ставит его на колени.

Тогда он понимает, что нет ни эха, ни звука, и что причина, по которой никто другой не пытается заглушить его в том, что никто не слышит звук его разбивающегося сердца.

Леви делает резкий вдох, который никак не облегчает жгучую боль в груди.

— Сэр, — голос Эрена дрожит. — Что мы долж…

— Вы доведете до конца эту чертову миссию, Йегер! — рычит Леви.

— Но, сэр, маршал… — _мертв_ , то, что Эрен не может заставить себя произнести.

Пальцы Леви так крепко обхватывают микрофон, что выступ металла почти до крови впивается в кожу.

— Маршал отдал свою жизнь и выиграл вам с Виктори Роуз время, чтобы взорвать чертов Разлом, — говорит он, и его слова отточены до такой степени, что становятся острее металлического лезвия. — И теперь ты собираешься напрасно потратить его жертву, солдат?

Ответ Эрена такой же резкий, громкий, отрывистый.

— Никак нет, сэр!

— Мы сделаем это, — с мрачной решимостью говорит Жан с борта Виктори Роуз. Внезапно до Леви доходит, что, возможно, Жан понимает его лучше всех — они оба потеряли своих штурманов, свои якоря, свой смысл. — Мы покончим с этим раз и навсегда.

Леви стоит прямо, расправив плечи, высоко подняв голову, и все остальные стараются не замечать его побелевшие кулаки и тонкую струйку крови, которая окрашивает его зубы и уголки губ.

*

— Пятьдесят ярдов, сэр, — говорит Эрен, когда Альфа Охотник приближается к Разлому, Виктори Роуз следует за ним. Альфа меньше и легче, но его рефлексы молниеносны. Он расчищает путь Виктори Роуз, меч яростно карает, мелькая направо и налево быстрее, чем можно уследить невооруженным глазом.

— Груз к сбросу готов, — добавляет Микаса спокойным голосом, когда индикаторы в диспетчерской рубке краснеют, сигнализируя о том, что ядерная боеголовка готова к детонации. 

Атмосфера в Шаттердоме напряжена настолько, что Конни искренне удивляется, почему его пальцы не дрожат при каждом ударе по клавишам.

Краем глаза он видит, как Ханджи наклоняется, чтобы забрать у Леви микрофон. Действие деликатное до крайности.

— Помните, мальчики и девочки, — весело щебечет она, — сначала вы должны столкнуть вниз одного из моих драгоценных деток, хорошо? Возможно, Сони, у него всегда были лидерские качества. — Затем в одно мгновение ее голос из легкомысленного вновь становится голосом настоящей командирши: — Разлом не откроется ни для кого, кроме титанов, так что как только Сони пересечет границу, выпускайте бомбу, а следом Бина. Это наша гарантия, что бомба опустится на нужную глубину до того, как брешь вновь захлопнется.

— Вас понял, — говорит Армин, и это, должно быть, влияние дрифта, потому что в его голосе слышится эхо самоуверенности Жана.

— Десять ярдов, — бормочет Конни, и глаза всех присутствующих в диспетчерской устремляются на экраны.

Виктори Роуз достигает Разлома первым и сбрасывает вниз одного из связанных и оглушенных титанов. Раздается треск энергии, темной и вязкой, прежде чем врата ада разверзаются, проглатывая свое детище целиком.

— Будь что будет! — кричит Эрен, когда под обратный отсчет ядерная бомба исчезает в Разломе.

_Пятнадцать._  
_Четырнадцать._

— Виктори Роуз, у вас есть пять секунд, чтобы закрыть Разлом! — сообщает Конни, его пальцы парят над клавиатурой, являя на экраны графики и статистику, схему морского дна, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что возле егеря нет никаких скрытых угроз в виде затаившихся титанов.

_Одиннадцать._  
_Десять._

— Шесть сигнатур класса «Бронированный» приближаются к вам с запада, Альфа! — говорит Конни как раз в тот момент, когда из рации раздается торжествующий вопль Жана.

— Второй титан внутри! — рапортует он, когда Конни объявляет отступление.

— Альфа, Виктори, вы оба должны немедленно убраться оттуда.

— Груз? — спрашивает Леви, стоя за его спиной.

_Пять._  
_Четыре._

— Почти преодолел Разлом, — говорит Конни, плотно сжав челюсти и не сводя глаз со свободно падающей бомбы, устроившейся между двумя титанами, которые доставят ее на свою планету. Если бы Конни любил приукрасить, он бы наверняка отметил, что это действо — почти поэзия, ведь титаны возвращаются в свой мир не с победой, а с концом.

_Три._  
_Два._  
_Один._

Но, к счастью, он всего лишь техник. Вместо этого Конни вскакивает, когда экран становится сине-зеленым, и это движение настолько резкое, что стул его опрокидывается назад.

— Все кончено, сэр!

 _«Детонация прошла успешно»,_ — сообщает ИИ.

Конни стоит неподвижно, не смея отвести взгляд от экрана. Он наблюдает, как Разлом сворачивается сам в себя, все быстрее и быстрее, пока не сжимается до размеров точки. А затем даже она исчезает.

— Что с титанами на нашей стороне? — рявкает Леви.

Голос Эрена звучит почти весело:

— Уже позаботились, сэр! Половина добровольно сгинула в Разломе. Убрать оставшихся не составило труда.

Конни чувствует, как дрожит, потому что все это может означать только одно. Он поворачивается к Леви, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Все кончено, сэр.

Леви смотрит на экран, и его лицо непроницаемо, если не считать глубокого залома между бровями. Ханджи мягко кладет руку на его плечо, наклоняясь чуть ниже.

— Маршал, — говорит она, и Леви резко вздрагивает. Она крепче сжимает его плечо, а Конни изо всех сил борется с желанием поежиться. Этот момент кажется слишком интимным — Леви отворачивается и стряхивает ее руку, на лице Ханджи проступает мягкое сочувствие. — Маршал, — повторяет она, и Конни понимает, что Ханджи так же бесстрашна, как и каждый из них, потому что взгляд Леви, направленный на нее, легко мог бы убить любого слабого духом. — Сделайте заявление.

Она наклоняется ближе, и Конни слышит ее слова только потому, что стоит достаточно близко.

— _Сделай это_ , — шепчет она. — _Ради него._

И Леви не выдерживает, вся борьба сходит на «нет» от четырех простых слов. Он опускает голову и берет микрофон, который Ханджи сжимает в руках.

— Говорит маршал Аккерман. Апокалипсис остановлен, — рапортует он, когда Конни трясущимися пальцами подключает его к громкоговорителям Шаттердома. Голос Леви звучит очень ровно, не смотря на ту скорбь, которая изо всех сил пытается сковать его челюсти. Что, впрочем, заметно только тем, кто находится рядом. — Благодаря бесчисленным жертвам, принесенным мужчинами и женщинами этого корпуса, — продолжает он, — благодаря вашему упорному труду мы наконец одержали победу. Отключите хронометр. Мы остановили гребаный Апокалипсис.

Раздаются первые радостные крики, становящиеся все громче по мере того, как все больше и больше людей осознают, что они наконец-то победили. Что человечество наконец-то победило титанов.

Конни склоняет голову и думает об Имир и Кристе — первых павших рейнджерках, которые до последнего защищали Нью-Йорк. Он вспоминает Бертольда и Райнера, которые погибли, но выиграли время для эвакуации миллионов жителей сибирского побережья. Он думает о Марко, об Энни, о бесчисленных мужчинах и женщинах, чья храбрость привела их к сегодняшней победе.

Клятва егерей проста: «Я посвящаю свое сердце».

И Конни знает, что каждый, кто здесь сегодня, и каждый, кто был до них, не только отдал свое сердце, но отдал и свою душу, а большинство из них отдали свою жизнь.

Это ужасная цена, которую пришлось заплатить, думает он, наблюдая за страдальческой, мученической линией плеч Леви, когда тот разворачивается и уходит. А когда Ханджи выпрямляется и прижимает кулак к сердцу — молчаливое прощание с их маршалом и всеми павшими на этой войне, а также знак уважения Леви, — Конни понимает, что новый мир стоит этой жертвы.

Он поднимает голову и повторяет жест Ханджи — резко прижимает кулак к сердцу. Затем остальные члены Шаттердома, как один, делают то же самое.

— Я посвящаю свое сердце, — говорит Ханджи, громко и гордо.

— Я посвящаю свое сердце, — эхом отзывается Конни.

И весь Шаттердом сотрясается от звука сотен, тысяч голосов, повторяющих одну и ту же клятву.

_Я посвящаю свое сердце._

##### end


End file.
